Le linnon în - A story of the Slender Man
by CheshireCatIsBehindYou
Summary: le linnon în ... for you I will sing ... An elf enters the haunted elementary school and finds herself trapped in the game of Slenderman.
1. Chapter 1

_**I know there are Lord of the rings themes, but I don't think it's a real crossover, since it is based on Slender (Elementary) and Ithilriel is an OC, that's why I just put it to normal Slender fanfics. You don't need to know anything about Lord of the rings. *bows and leaves cookies***_

I do not own Slenderman. Just my OC Ithilriel.  


* * *

_**Lost - Le linnon ****î**n  
_For you I will sing

_**Chapter 1**_

Tears sparkled in her pale-violet eyes, when Ithilriel ran faster as the wind with her gracile white horse across the green lands, leaving the Bruinen river far behind her.

They were outspeeding the wind and the elf closed her eyes, her long, black and silky hair streamed out behind her like the white dress, made out of the finest and fabric which just an elf could own.  
The hood of her midnight blue velvet cloak covered her head.

"_Maethathon ai melin_…"

Her voice was a whisper in the wind.  
Yes ... She would fight for those, she loved.  
That is why she had to leave her beloved Imladris, her beloved family and friends, the beautiful forests and waterfalls.

But what was that?  
She slowed her snow white mare down with narrowed eyes.

There was a bluish circle floating in the air, she stopped her horse, dismounted it and came closer to that blue light.  
The wind told her, that there was something weird going on, when suddenly that light sucked her in.

It was too late for her to yell or react, she was already flying into the powerful circle - then darkness surrounded her.

Elves were immortal, though they could die through violence. Nevertheless she wondered if this was her death.

No, it wasn't.

A few seconds later, she fell onto grass.  
It was not very soft and there was not a single flower.  
"Uff ...!"  
Surprised and stunned she looked around. Ithilriel somehow landed in a dark forest, but it was so different to the forests she was used to.  
This one was kind of ..._ dead_.  
Life in the trees has been slowly fading and even the air was weird, slightly filthy and bitter.  
There were no flowers, there was not a single light but the pale stars illuminating the darkness – and even the stars were different, they seemed to be further away.

The blue light-circle was gone and she stood there confused and alone until she decided to walk ahead, leaving the uncanny woods behind her.

Ithilriel noticed that the air was getting even filthier with every further step she took.  
It smelled deathlike and the wind whispered to her, told her about the unknown danger of that forsaken place she walked towards to.  
There were high walls, out of concrete – a material she did not know and made her frown.

_Where am I?_

Notwithstanding the elf felt the urge to keep on walking, she had the notion there was somebody who needed her help.

Slowly she approached the big walls, touched the exotic and cold material.  
That was not the same building-material towers and cities were made of ...  
Silently like a white shadow she paced along the wall until she found a door and entered.  
Now she was standing in an inner courtyard with long, wooden tables and a big tree in the centre.

Everything seemed to be dark and grey ... And so ... forlorn. It was a sad place ...

Ithilriel removed the hood from her head and paced gracefully towards one of the entries, when she heard that the door slammed close behind her.  
There was no way back anymore ...  
Shivers ran down her spine, but she kept on walking on guard until she reached the next entrance. With narrowed eyes she looked at the floor.

_What is that?_

She raised her eyebrows sceptically and peered at the floor. Another weird material ...  
Carefully she touched the floor with the tip of her shoe and thankfully nothing happened.

She gulped and stepped into the elementary school, not knowing where she would go.

* * *

**Will Slendy catch the beautiful elf? :D Reviews pleeease !**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2  
**_

Ithilriel's steps were silent and gracile when she walked through the eerie corridors of this indeed foreign building.  
It was such a dirty place and the fetidness of death was everywhere, it became even stronger.  
But she kept on going courageously with quickening heart heart beat.

Her elf eyes could see well in the darkness.  
Curiously but carefully she looked into one of the classrooms and made wide eyes when she saw a corpse laying on the ground.  
She was speechless in shock.

The blood had already dried on the floor and she held her breath due to the terrible smell of death.  
It was a human, his body covered in wounds.  
What agony had he been through?

"Oh, poor creature ...", she whispered with a sad, pitiful voice.  
Sorrowful she looked at the dead person.  
"May you rest in peace, my friend."

Blood stuck to the dirty and dusty walls and letters were written on it as well, letters she couldn't read.  
She had never ever seen such characters before.

Everything was eerie, unfamiliar, filthy and Ithilriel wished she would be back home in Imladris.

A song left her angelic lips, for the human and for her to give herself hope and courage, when she continued to walk.

She sang about light, about hope, about the beauty of her forests.  
She sang about the fading darkness, about sunrise.

A distant moon shone gently through the dingy windows and made her silver tiara around her forehead sparkle gently.  
Her melodious voice echoed through the whole building, filling it with life. At least a little bit.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Welcome to chapter 3! Thanks for reading, please leave reviews! *hugs everyone*  
Here are some elvish songs, Ithilriel sings along. I exchanged the lyrics (still elvish, no worries), but the melodies are beautiful.  
_**** hxt t p / / ww w . you tube .x com / watch? v=kH9ZDFBI1EU**

** hxt tp / / ww w . you tube .x com / watch?v=7TU0hE47hS0 **(Remove the spaces and x please^^ - I can't copy the whole link.) Maybe it helps you to "feel into the story" :)

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

A new prey had entered his hunting-ground.  
The Slenderman was already about to trace his new victim, when he heard this melody, this powerful, pure and beautiful melody, sung from a female in a language he had never heard before.  
So melodious and mystical, as if it would be from _another world_ ...

For a moment the Slenderman just stood there in a classroom, he was caught by the angelic song and how it pervaded the forsaken elementary school.  
No, it wasn't forsaken anymore ... something pure and abundant had entered his latest hunting-ground.  
The female's song felt like strong magic, driving the darkness away ... trying to drive _him _away.

Yes, for a moment the Slenderman was stunned and did not dare it to look for the source of this mightful voice.  
What could create such enchanting melodies?! _What was that_?!

He felt all of the sudden a foreign emotion - _fear_ - and backed into a dark corner.

It _feared_ him, this melody, this ... _being, _singing like that.  
He wasn't able to sense the female.  
Or were there maybe two, three females? He could not tell, due to the echo it sounded like a little choir.  
He grabbed his head with his long, white fingers as if he would be in pain.

He wanted them to leave!  
No ...  
No. He would kill them. The Slenderman would kill them all.  
Like everybody else. He was hungry and he would satisfy his hunger as always ...  
The Slenderman would continue his cruel game.

Slowly he removed his hands from his head and his blank, white face and straightened up.  
The Slenderman would continue his cruel game. And he would never lose.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4  
**_

_Drear _... This place was nothing but drear, direful and squalid.  
Bloodstains, filth and alien words on the grey walls, the floor was dusty and the noxious fetidness of despair, death and fear made her head hurt.

She continued to sing her balmy song. It made her feel saver and stronger.  
Her long white dress and cloak stroked across the floor when she paced along the hallways.  
With caution she looked into every room on her way to find that what she was looking for.  
The problem was, that Ithilriel did not know _what _she was looking for ...

She found just another dead human - impaled on the wall - and shivered.  
_  
Oh Eru Illúvatar! What kind of place is this ... To what place did you guide me?_

Her melody stopped and she heard it still echo for some time through the corridors.  
There sat something on the desk, it looked like an ... animal?  
Ithilriel had never seen a teddy before. Of course she knew dolls and stuffed animals, but they looked _different_. Like _everything _she knew.

Slowly she stepped towards that thing and couldn't see any danger, so she picked it up.

When the elf did so, the window behind her shattered abruptly and made her gasp and turn around in affright.  
How did that just happen?! Ithilriel's heart started to race.  
She held her breath for a moment and walked quickly out of the classroom, holding the small teddy in her delicate pale hands.

Ithilriel did not expect she was trapped in a game of a restless soul...

* * *

**Reviews pleeease! *big eyes***


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter_5_**

The Slenderman felt, that she was taking the teddybear when suddenly the window behind her shattered.  
Finally the exotic melody stopped and he was aware that it was just one single person.  
All alone they were even easier to scare ...

_Then let us play ..._

He started to stride through the corridors like he usual did when there was no need to teleport but there was something, that confused him a little bit; He could not really sense her.  
There was beating heart and breathing – both fast but still surprisingly calm – but something seemed to keep him away.  
He could not tell, where this heartbeats and breathing came from. Very _Weird_.

That was kind of ... ominous.

The Slenderman was certainly not afraid but he was distrustful.  
No wonder that he was distrustful, after her song filled the whole school with music in a way that made him even _scared _for a brief moment ...

The faceless teleported into a classroom, but there was nothing but old, yellowish papers, dust and an arm from his last victim he had killed about five days ago.  
He left the room normally walking and marched along the hallway.

A familiar feeling told him, that the female just collected the second teddy and he grinned a mouthless smirk.

Calm and soundless he looked around for her, teleporting sometimes into any rooms but he could not find her.  
He searched for traces thoroughly but without any success ...  
What was going on? Why couldn't he sense her?!

_Revion erui trî in gwaith, i' leinar nin._

_I angol 'leina nin._

_Naneth aer en arda, pathro nin na nóm lîn._

_ Tego a verio nin._

_ Garo i gam or nin._

_Togo a verio nin!_

_Verio nin trî i fuin._

_Calad síla, Naur ne i dhaw.  
_

He gasped and stopped. This powerful melody! It came closer ...

* * *

**Thank you for reading, you are great! *gives you a cookie* ...You would be even greater if you would leave a review for meee...**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Ithilriel sensed the presence of a creature, a dark creature and tried to ignore her quickening pulse and her fast heart beat.  
She could feel it even feel the beats in her throat, but she told herself to keep calm.  
The elf picked up her courage and continued with her song and saw the third teddy bear in a classroom.  
What was that supposed to mean?

She sat the other two small stuffed bears to the third one on the desk and looked through the filthy window. It was raining.

Shivers ran down her spine.

She was nervous and had the feeling something could jump into her back any time, just her strong pure aura and her magical song could shield her.  
Ithilriel was neither in the possession of a sword nor a bow and arrows.  
Her three thousand year old mother would not be afraid if she was in her situation without any weapons, she was so powerful and could do magic others would not dare to dream of ...  
She wished to have her powers as well.

"_One day, you will be as mighty, even mightier...You are so young, my beloved and you will learn a lot.", _Her mother Lúthien always used to tell her, whenever Ithilriel watched her doing magic with a hint of jealousy in her violet eyes.  
And she still did. Yes, she was young, only sixty-seven years old, but "one day" took too long!  
The "young" elf was not defenseless though, she was able to do some powerful spells as well - of course nothing compared to Artanis magic or her fathers.

There was something. Right behind her.

The female held her breath and turned slowly around.

Her pale violet eyes became wide.

There stood a tall, faceless being in the frame of the door.  
_Faceless ..._  
He was truly huge, slender and wore weird clothing in black and seemingly moist and thick tendrils were growing out of his back.  
What kind of monster was that?

There was no way to escape for her and her fear was growing within, her melody fell silent.

They just stared at each other and slowly she backed away, trying not to make this creature notice that she was scared and shocked.

She moved her hand charily up to her chest, wrapping her delicate fingers around the beautiful, silver pendant she got from her parents at the day of her birth. Whenever the elf looked at it, she felt safe and almost like home.  
It gave her hope, strength and faith for sixty-seven years already and it did not quit now.

Ithilriel felt mighty warmth surrounding her and she knew, she was not alone and the darkness would vanish soon.

Courageously she looked straight into the white, blank face of this being with a gentle but determined gaze and finally Ithilriel found her voice again.

* * *

**Reviews please! **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

The Slenderman stood right in front of that unflawed beauty and was truthfully stunned and speechless.  
She was surrounded by a pale light, which made her look like an angel.

Her perfect and pale face ... Her eyes ... They had a colour he had never ever seen before and they were also full of wisdom – far more wisdom than a young female in her age (maybe around twenty?) should actually have.

Her hair was so long, as black as the most beautiful night and it fell in soft waves beyond her hips until her thighs.  
He did not know that it was possible for humans to grow hair so shiny and silky and he felt the urge to touch it.  
Around her forehead was a silver tiara.  
A princess ... of perfection.

Suddenly he spotted her ears. They were _pointed_.

Now that was very strange. Was she born that way?  
Human ears were not supposed to be like that, but it made her look even more exotic and prettier.

His eyeless gaze fell upon her clothes now.  
Since when did random people wear clothes like this? Did she come from a prom, maybe from a wedding?  
This silky, fine fabric must have been incredible expensive ...  
Nobody would wear something like this.

Suddenly the Slenderman did not want to dirty this pure, white creature anymore; especially not with blood.

He did not know how long he stared at her in awe, then she started to sing and he backed away.  
This music did something to him ... He felt something inside ... Something strange, weird ...  
_  
"Tego a verio nîn …"  
_  
No!  
_  
"Tego a verio nîn, garo i gam or nîn."_

He wanted her to stop!  
_  
NO!  
__  
_How did she dare to do that to him, to _scare_ him?! And how stupid was he, to let himself be distracted and fooled by her beauty?!  
Why _him_, the one who always looked _through_ people, who did not care_ in the slightest_ about their looks?! They were all ugly inside.

Yes, beautiful beings were _terrible_ and ugly inside, he _hated_ them and he condemned them!

They were the first ones who had feel his wrath in painful ways and satisfy his hunger!  
He would never forgive ...  
_  
HE HATED THEM!_

With a deep and raging growl he tried to grab her with his black tendrils, about to tear her to shreds, to make her false beauty vanish piece by piece, to make her perfection imperfect.  
But he couldn't reach the woman; the pale light which was surrounding her burnt his tendrils when they touched it, sending shivers through his whole body.  
_  
"Togo a verio nîn!"  
_  
It wasn't a mere song ... It was _magic_, and he grabbed his aching head with his long fingers, backing away.  
Painful fear ...  
The female came closer whilst she continued to sing and he stumbled against the wall.  
What did she want to do to him?

_Is this the angel that came to judge me?_

Unexpectedly he felt a soft, gentle and loving touch on his chest and he froze.  
What was that ...?  
Neither she nor this light did hurt him ...  
The strange feeling within him just grew stronger. It was warmth and suddenly it felt so comforting and curing.

"Ir lîn i rhoa lîn band în

ir i faeg rhoa mad

ir morn gwaith or edonna-gen

ir dreg pain moeth ar gling

ir cen mellyn edonna-telec

ir heiru at narcha-tuir

ir i daedelos lîn în tuir

coelia-nin ech at nin cûn în."

Now there was something about this melody that enchanted him and made him forget his blood hunger.  
He was ... He was kind of drifting away to a beautiful place, with endless green forests, meadows, far mountains and blue skies.  
The melody carried him softly far away from agony, wrath darkness and despair towards warmth and balmy light.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys! Welcome to chapter 8 ! :P  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

Ithilriel could feel so much pain and wrath within this poor creature when she laid her delicate pale hand onto his lower chest.  
What happened to him, what made him do such terrible things?

Of course ... _this_ was the being that needed her help.  
And she would help him, she would do anything. It was her duty now.

The female's melody was comforting and gentle, the being started to give in to her.

But then all of the sudden he shook his head disputing and disappeared.  
Yes, he just disappeared and her hand touched nothing but air, where his body had been just a second ago.

Her head hurt even more now, that place, fear ... just everything exhausted her.

Ithilriel stopped singing for a moment and thought about how she could help this creature.  
It was not tracing her anymore because it knew that her light was stronger than this darkness.

Nevertheless it was not gone and she was sure, it would continue to hunt and kill unsuspecting humans.  
Maybe it was kind of trapped here, too?  
Ithilriel needed to find out and started to look for the faceless creature.  
It looked like a man somehow, a very tall one with very long arms. And with no face of course.

The elf left the classroom, leaving the three teddies behind her on the wooden desk and started to look for him, when she finally started to feel dizzy.

"Where are you ...? I will help ...", She said loudly but gently whilst she walked along the hallway.  
Needless to say, that he would not understand her mother tongue Sindarin, she tried to call him anyhow.  
Although he was not in the possession of ears, she knew somehow that the faceless man was able to hear her. And see her.  
She remembered how he "stared" at her just a few minutes ago.

Her fingers touched her forehead, her head was aching badly and she felt sick.

"_Nh_ ..."

Weakly she had to support herself on the filthy and cold wall. She had been ignoring her headache until the danger had been gone, but now it she needed to face her exhaustion and weakness.  
This place made Ithilriel feeble and she was aware of the fact that she was not in Middle-Earth anymore.

Her vision became blurry and she had to lean against the wall.

"Come to me ... Please. We will find a way out of this terrible place, I promise. We _need _to find a way out."

This air made her feel ill, but between her spoken sentences she continued to sing her song for him.  
Everything spinned around in front of her eyes ...  
Slowly she slid down the wall, her pale violet eyes closed.

"I w ...will show you ...", she mumbled silently, "I will show you the beauty of I ... Imladris ... A ... And the most beau ... beautiful places you ...have ever seen ..."  
It was hard for her to talk.

"... _Coelia-nin ech ... at ... nin cûn în ..._"

In the end she fainted and laid there, her pure white, silken dress and her midnight blue velvet cloak spread out on the dirty floor beneath her like her black hair.

Ithilriel looked peaceful and the pale moonlight danced upon her, but there was no music anymore.

* * *

***hugs everyone who read until chapter 8* :D Reviews please! I will continue ... ^^  
**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

Distress. Fear. Anger.  
The Slenderman sat in a corner, grabbed his head, it was aching and he felt so confused and desperate like never before.

_She_ was calling for him in a language he did not understand.  
What did that creature want from him?!

He _dreaded_ her and what she was doing to him was wrong, it was nothing but _wrong_!  
Why couldn't he see through her, why couldn't he see her ugly inside?!

The song continued.

**_STOP IT!_**

The very fact that he was not able to kill her, made him mad.  
In rage his tendrils destroyed a desk and his sharp nails scratched over his blank face.

He would not give up; he would continue trying to kill her! He would make her pay for all that!  
She deserved it, more than anyone else who had ever entered this damn elementary school!

Trembling he stared at the wall, he wanted to scream so badly but he couldn't – just a growl left his throat. He wanted to cry because of that, but he couldn't – his growl just sounded more desperate.  
Slenderman was cursed, because of these ... these _monsters_, they _made _him like that and they had to atone for all his agony, his soul-pain.

They were not beautiful to him; they were all so terrible ugly, way uglier than him. To prove them that he was right, he ripped their bodies open but not even the bloody inside of their bodies could show them the their true ugliness.

_She _was one of them! She just tried to fool him with her "warmth" to escape. But he would not let her escape ...

Her voice became weaker, just audible for his hunter-senses and the music stopped.  
_Finally!_ With every second she grew weaker and weaker –

Somewhere he heard a body fall down, soft and silent.  
What was that now?  
Slenderman stopped himself from trembling and listened – silence.

There was no music anymore and this place became as forlorn and lonesome like it had been before.

_No ..._

This was wrong too.  
What was just happening here in this rainy night?

Slowly he stood up and walked carefully onto the hallway, walking towards a corner.  
Perhaps this was a trap, maybe she just wanted to entice him to come closer?

The Slenderman paused and thought about it thoroughly.  
What could that being do to him? Kill him? Possibly he did not even care about dying – possibly he even wanted to end all his pain.  
He continued to walk, stopped again – but in the end he turned around the corner and gasped silently.

_No, no!_  
No, that was wrong, that was _definitely_ wrong!

It was wrong that this pure creature laid on a dirty ground like this, it was wrong that she was not singing anymore.  
_And it is wrong of ME to think like that!_

However he walked quickly to this female and kneeled down besides her, staring at her as if he would try to penetrate this pale creature with his eyeless gazes. But he could not see anything ugly inside her. Was that possible?

_No ... Please, no!  
_

With caution he touched the female's arm and this time he did not burn himself, she was apparently defenceless.  
What should he just do to her? _  
_The Slenderman was totally stumped but he eventually picked her up from the dusty corridor.

The young woman was lightly in his long arms and her pale skin was incredible soft, smooth and warm – flawless.  
The fabric of her clothes was so silky and no dress or cloak on earth could be like that.

Awestruck he just peered at her like he did before until he started to realise that he needed to help her somehow.

He did not want to kill her anymore.  
Damn, he did not even want to let her die on another way!

Whatever made him think like that, he hated it but he could not help but give in to that volition within him, so he rushed towards the entrance.  
Fresh air, she needed fresh air!

So the feared creature that had been haunting this building, the Slenderman, left the elementary school the first time after nearly three years ...

The closer he came to the forest, the more life returned into the black-haired's body and after a while he put her softly down on a soft spot beneath a tree and sat down beside her with concern.

Curiously he poked her ear softly – it was real. It was not a fake, they were really pointed.

The young woman moved a little and he felt a relief.

Would she sing again for him?  
The melody did not leave his head and he desired to hear it once again, in addition he wanted to see those enchanting violet eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Welcome to chapter 10! Hugs for those, who read until now :D**_

**By the way, did anyone of you guys listen to the elvish songs?**  
**And what is your favourite Slender-map for stories to take place? ;)**

* * *

_**Chapter 10  
**_

The rain stopped after a while and the moon returned.  
Although the two beings remained dry under the big tree in the edge of the forest, a few water droplets dripped from the leaves and fell onto the elf's pale, doll-like face.  
Ithilriel's purple eyes opened slowly and spotted the faceless man sitting next to her, his tendrils were gone.

She did not gasp, nor did she back away – he had saved her after all, he had carried her out of that terrible place.  
Eyeless he stared at her and then he looked away. Was he ashamed, was he scared?

The black-haired smiled softly at him, sat up with a warm gaze and touched his arm.  
"Thank you, my friend."

He froze for a moment; subsequently the man turned slowly his blank face at Ithilriel and saw her beauty in the moonlight.  
Again he looked down abashed.

"Do not hide your face, there is no need to."

The elf was well aware that he did not understand one single word of what she was saying with her melodious voice, nevertheless her words were calming and comforting.

"I will take you with me, my friend."'

Slowly the female reached up for his face and gently her pale hand touched his right cheek – his skin felt so soft yet cold – and he gasped very silently in surprise.

She felt his confusion and that he was not feeling very comfortable at the moment.  
Guilt, confusion, sorrow, despair... anger ... hate ...

So many negative emotions ... the elf was able to feel them within this forsaken creature and she _needed _to help.  
Her mother could maybe find out more about the faceless man than Ithilriel, because her mother was able to see into people's souls and minds.

Ithilriel was not sure if she even _wanted_ to know more ...  
What she had been feeling was already bad enough.

Carefully she placed her second hand on his cheek, holding his face in her delicate hands and pulled him down to her charily.  
Her fingers were almost as white as his face.

"Your time to hate and hurt is over ... And your time to _be hated_ and _be hurt _is over as well ..."

He did not move, not breath, he just sat there like a statue.

"For you I will sing ... My friend ..."

Softly she put her forehead against his forehead, her silver tiara touched his skin.  
And then, she started to sing her melody.

He shivered very, very slightly, but Ithilriel could feel it.  
Was this his way to cry?

Something unexpected happened – he was laying his white, cool hands onto hers which were placed on his cheeks and Ithilriel felt that the faceless man was starting to devote himself to her and her song – and his made the black-haired very happy.  
There must be a way back to her world and she was going to find it.

She would take him away with her and free him. Save him. And all those, who would have been his victims, if he would stay longer here.  
It was her duty and she would fullfill it.

_There was always a way._


End file.
